


Fiction

by jimoriarty



Series: Science Bros Week 2018 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Bros Week, Science Bros Week 2018, Short, Short & Sweet, prompt: fiction, sciencebrosweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimoriarty/pseuds/jimoriarty
Summary: Written for the fourth prompt of Science Bros Week 2018, ‘fiction’. Tony learns the best way to deal with the Hulk is to read to him.





	Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big thank you to my friend Anna for proofreading, and to my friend, beta-er, and provider of motivation and inspiration Royce.

Tony had learned the best way to deal with the Hulk was to read to him. Sometimes, whenever the giant refused to let Bruce back in, the team had to settle for a calmer version of the usual rage monster. And as it turned out, reading to him was the only way to achieve that.

The Hulk seemed to be fond of children’s stories in particular. Tales Tony only knew from the few Disney movies he was familiar with were his favourite, but Hulk refused to watch them himself. Hulk insisted on being told his stories by Tony and Tony alone.

Today wasn’t any different. Another mission gone perfectly fine, yet the big guy refused to hand Bruce back over. He deserved more time, he’d decided. And he wanted a story.

“Tony read,” Hulk demanded. His eight foot tall form sat down against a wall with his arms crossed as he frowned at the man in front of him. Said man was looking through the pile of books he kept in the Hulk’s room just for situations like these.

“Yeah, big guy, I’m on my way. Gotta pick a book first. We’ve been through a lot of them already, haven’t we? Maybe I should get you some new ones.”

The giant shook his head. Out of impatience, he slammed the pile of books against the wall, save for one in particular. His frustration was put aside for a brief moment in order to hand it over to Tony. This book was precious to him.

Tony raised a brow. “Winnie-the-Pooh? Again? We read that twelve times in a row alre—“

An annoyed grunt was heard, coming from the green man in front of him. Quickly he cut himself off. “Alright,” Tony sighed, sitting himself down. “Pooh it is.”

Hulk enjoyed the book just like any child would. He loved it when Tony did voices, even though the billionaire rolled his eyes while doing so. Tony, in turn, didn’t mind reading the same story over and over again when the Hulk laughed, nodded along, or waited in anticipation for things he already knew were going to happen.

Eventually the worn out copy was shut. The sound of loud snores now filled up the room — Tony thought it sounded like an electric saw cutting down a forest — and the smaller of the pair could stand back up. Yet, as he went to put the book away, the sound softened, and when Tony turned back around the Hulk had disappeared. In his place lay a smaller man, half naked, asleep, and his face partly covered by the grey curls falling into it.

Tony had never minded the green guy, but liked his other half just a little more. So when Bruce appeared in front of him looking as peaceful as he did, the genius didn’t stop himself from kneeling down and shrugging off his jacket. Tony lay it over his uncovered half before leaning in and kissing Bruce’s cheek.

“You’re a handful, Banner,” he mumbled to himself while he got back up. “I’m having you read to me tomorrow.”


End file.
